Target
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Jesus and Aaron (Noones dead. everyones happy. la dee dah)
1. Chapter 1

He never thought he would be here. He never thought he'd ever be in a position of power. He never wanted to be in charge of anyone but himself. It was always him vs the world from the beginning of his life. Maybe it was when his friends started calling him Jesus when he changed. That name for him meant a lot. It meant a new beginning. It meant a rebirth.

Jesus stood on the balcony staring down at the court yard of hilltop. Everyone was milling about. Enid was showing the new group around. They seemed like they were a mess, but he welcomed them with open arms. Tara walked up next to him with her clip board. He hated that clip board.

"Theres five of them." Tara said, "They seem like they can carry their own weight."  
"Good." Jesus turned around, "Deaf?"  
"One. I don't remember any sign language." Tara chuckled. Jesus shrugged.  
"It'll all come together. We'll figure it out." He smiled at her. "Life will find a way, Tara." She shot him a look he was all too familiar with.  
"Tammy Rose and Alden wants to talk to us about Expanding the walls." She said reading off of her list, "We need to start thinking about Winter. We also- "  
"Tara, we have this all under control. Don't worry. Why don't you talk to Alden and Tammy?" Jesus smiled walking back into the house. Tara followed behind.  
"Uh because it's not my job. I didn't get voted in; you did." She said. Jesus looked at her. "What?"  
"I'm going to go for a ride. See what I see." He said walking downstairs.  
"What? No. We have too much shit to do." She said.  
"And it will get done. I promise." Jesus said walking to the stables, "I believe in you, Tara. You can handle this." Tara shook her head with large eyes as he mounted the horse. She threw her hands up with frustration as Jesus rode away. Jesus chuckled to himself as he left hilltop. Tara got stressed too easily.

He rode down the road, eyes looking around him. There usually weren't too many walkers in the area anymore, but you never knew. With the luck they've had in the past, Jesus was always on alert. Half a mile down the road, Jesus pulled the horse off the road to a dirt road. This ride always made him happy. Riding through the woods always set his mind at ease. Maybe it was the cooler temperatures or the sounds of nature, but he loved it. Jesus slowed his horse down when they approached the clearing. Off in the distance, he saw his curly hair friend sitting on a log. Jesus jumped off the horse and tied it up.

With every stealth bone in his body, Jesus crept through the long grass. He felt like he was a lion in the savannah stalking his prey. In one swift move, Jesus threw his arms around Aaron's neck. But the man was ready for him. In an instant, Aaron grabbed Jesus' arms around his neck and flipped the man over onto his back, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Did you think I didn't hear you?" Aaron laughed extending his hand to his friend.  
"I was hoping not." Jesus took his hand and hoisted himself up. "Here. Found this for Grace." Jesus took out a book from his coat pocket before he took it off.  
"Great. Thank you." Aaron said flipping through it, "Now that the reading this has finally clicked for her, she dosent stop reading."  
"Well, that's a good habit to have and you know the Hilltop has a great library. Bring her over sometime." Jesus said with a smile. Aaron clicked his tongue.  
"If Michonne- "  
"Gracie is your daughter, not Michonne's." Jesus said, "Bring her to the fair at the very least." Aaron sighed. "Bring her to the fair, Aaron." They sat there in silence for a while.  
"Want to train?" Aaron asked. Jesus shook his head.  
"Can we just…. I don't know, just sit here?" Jesus turned his blue eyes to Aaron, "I just need a break." Aaron nodded.

"I understand." He said. They sat there for a moment when Jesus grunted.  
"Is there a scratch on my back?" Jesus lifted up his shirt.  
"Small one." Aaron chuckled touching it causing Jesus to shiver. "Man up. Youre fine."

"It's your fault." He said.  
"Probably." Aaron said, stroking the red mark on Jesus' back. He glanced over his shoulder, "Sorry." Jesus smirked pulling his shirt back down.  
"No reason to be sorry." He said. Jesus stared at Aaron who was staring off into the distance. He enjoyed this time he spent with Aaron. He wished they could do it more often. Maybe after the Fair things would change around here. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"You." Aaron said. "And I'm sorry for that."  
"Stop saying sorry." Jesus said to him with a half-smile. Aaron chuckled. He always felt like he was apologizing to Jesus. He always felt like he was awkward around him. Twenty years ago, Aaron was still in the closet and dreamed of finding the perfect guy. He always felt weird and awkward trying to talk to men. He felt like they were always judging him. It wasn't until he went to college, away from his family, he felt free. Although he was still awkward. He was the boy reading the graphic novels on the corner, not out at the clubs meeting people. It wasn't until After her graduated college, when he met Eric. Oh Eric. He missed that guy almost every day still. It may have only been seven years since he passed, but it felt like yesterday. Every time, Gracie would do something cute or hit a milestone, he wanted to tell Eric. They had talked about children before everything went down. Eric would have made a terrific father. But then there were moments like this, moments when he was sitting here with Jesus, that he didn't think of Eric. It made him feel guilty. But it's been seven years. It was time to move on, right?

"How is the new group? Magna?" Aaron asked.  
"Theyre getting along fine, I think." Jesus said, "I didn't really say much to them. I just wanted to get here. I enjoy our time together." Aaron smiled at him.  
"I do too." He said. Without even thinking, Aaron reached over and took Jesus' hand. He linked his fingers with his and Jesus didn't pull away from his friend. It had been a very long time since he felt this connected to another man. He had resided in the fact that he would forever be single. He was fine with that, especially in the type of world they lived in now. But this simple touch and reignited things deep down inside of him he had forgotten about. "S- "  
"Don't apologize." Jesus held his hand tighter. Aaron blushed., "Come on. Let's walk." Jesus pulled Aaron to his feet. The men walked through the field. Aaron bit his cheek looking at Jesus. Two feet in or nothing at all, he thought.  
"I'm going to kiss you." Aaron said. Jesus stopped walking and looked at him.  
"It's about time." Jesus couldn't help but to chuckle. "I've been waiting for a while." Aaron arched his eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, heart racing in his chest. He felt like he'd have a heart attack. Jesus nodded as Aaron let go of his hand. Aaron looked deep into his blue eyes (the eyes that always made his pulse quicken). Without even letting this moment pass, He slid his hand across Jesus' jaw line to behind his head. He loved doing that. He loved being in control. Aaron pulled Jesus close to him and hovered above his lips for a moment. Jesus' breath was caught in his throat being this close to Aaron. He smelled like mint and it was intoxicating. He could hear his heart in his ears as Aaron teased him.  
"Enough." Jesus reached up and grabbed Aaron's face and pulled him against him. Their lips met. It was a gentle kiss at first. Jesus drank in the taste of Aaron on his lips. He tasted the same way he smelled, and it made Jesus want to faint. Aaron deepened the kiss, bringing Jesus even closer to him. Jesus pressed his body as close as it could get against Aaron. The men stumbled slightly, not breaking their passionate kiss. A small groan escaped from Aaron's throat. It had been way too long since he had kissed someone like this. Jesus pulled away, panting. "Walker."

"Huh?" Aaron licked his lips. They were tingling.  
"Walker is coming." Jesus said still holding onto him tightly. A smile crept across Aaron's face.  
"Come on. We need to get back home before dark anyway." He said, not wanting to separate from this man. Jesus placed a soft kiss on the side of Aaron's mouth. Aaron sighed with happiness. This was exactly what he needed in his life right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun shone down on his skin warming it. Aaron closed his eyes smelling the air. He loved how the earth smelled the day after it rained. The grass clung to his feet as he walked to the river. He looked down to make sure his hand was off before he stepped into the river. The water was warm on his legs. He rubbed his stump as he turned back to the river's shore._

_ "Enjoying yourself?" Jesus stood on the shore.  
"Come in. The water is wonderful." Aaron said splashing water his way. Jesus took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Aaron smirked. "Just your shirt?"_

_ "For now. Unless you want to help." Jesus said kicking his shoes off._

_ "Oh yes." Aaron said beckoning Jesus into the water._

_ "I'm coming. I'm coming." Jesus laughed as Aaron dunked himself under the water. He loved the silence under hear. He loved when the sun's rays illuminated the nature beneath the surface. He heard a lot of muffled talking. Aaron turned to the shore as his lung began to burn from being beneath the water too long. He popped up from the water and looked at Jesus. Terror filled his soul. Three walkers were upon Jesus, tearing at his skin. His screams echoed through Aaron's ears._

"No no no no!" Aaron screamed.

"Daddy?" Gracie stood by his bedside shaking him. "Daddy wake up." Aaron opened his eyes to see his daughter staring at him. It had been a nightmare.

"What? Good Morning Sweet pea." He said rubbing his face.

"You were having a bad dream." She said tucking her blond hair behind her ear. Aaron sat up with a nod.

"I was having a very bad dream, but the good thing is it was just a dream and they cant hurt me." He said giving the top of her head a soft kiss.

"My tummy thinks it's time for breakfast." She said. Aaron chuckled as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his metal hand to put on.

"Does your tummy want eggs or apples?" He asked her.

"Eggs of course." Gracie said skipping out of his room. Aaron followed close behind her. That dream had been too real. It had started off exactly how it should have. But those walkers. He couldn't lose another person to walkers. Gracie pulled up a chair to the kitchen counter and helped Aaron prepare their breakfast. He loved these mornings. He loved when he could just have father daughter time with this little girl and not be on some mission with Michonne. He felt like he sometimes missed things when he was out for days on end.

"I think we're going to go for a trip." He said to her. Gracie's face brightened up.

"I can go outside the walls?" She asked.

"With me, yes." Aaron said, "You know youre never to go out there without me with you, correct?" Gracie couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I know that. There are walkers and bad people out there who like to eat little girls faces off." She said. Aaron stared at her.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"RJ." Gracie shrugged as she jumped down and set the table. "Where are we going?"

"Hilltop." Aaron said as he dished up breakfast, "If we leave after breakfast, we'll arrive tomorrow for lunch time. So after breakfast, go back one back pack. We'll take one horse, so we won't leave Alexandria without too many."

"Should I pack my knife?" She asked. Aaron sighed with a nod. He hated that he had to give her one, but on her fifth birthday, he had. He taught her the proper way to use it. He wished he could just have a daughter whose only stressors were learning to read and math problems. But that wasn't today's world. He had to teach her on her fifth birthday how to stab walkers in the head just in case they were ever under attack.

He hadn't told anyone but Siddiq where he was taking Gracie. He didn't need Michonne giving him a long speech about the safety outside the walls with a child. Aaron knew. He knew better than most what laid outside those walls.

* * *

Gracie was having more fun on their trek than Aaron had expected. She was in awe of everything they passed. She asked a million questions. Had he sheltered her too much these seven years? He made note to take her out more. If Judith could go out on missions with people when she was Gracie's age. There was no reason why Gracie couldn't be ready for such independence.

They had camped in an old barn a little more than half way to Hilltop. Aaron was too panicky to sleep too much. Every crack of the barns wood made him jump. Grace on the other hand was sound asleep and she even snored. As soon as the sun was up, she was up bouncing around begging to go. It took them three more hours of riding to get to the hilltop. Aaron missed cars.

"Look at that!" Gracie gasped at the gardens and the walls. Aaron chuckled as he trotted the horse into the compound.

"Aaron!" Enid jogged over with a big grin, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fantastic. I thought Little Miss needed to see other places." He said helping Grace off of the horse.

"You have gotten so big…" Enid said.

"I grow every day," Gracie said proudly. Aaron chuckled. "Are you a doctor?" Gracie pointed to the stethoscope around Enid's neck.

"I am. Do you need a checkup?" She asked with a smirk. Gracie shook her head.

"No, I wanna be a doctor when I grow up. Siddiq showed me how to change bandages." Gracie told her. Enid nodded very impressed, "Can I bandage someone up?"

"How about you go over there near the stables? Addie is going to read to a few of the kids in a few minutes." Enid pointed over to the picnic tables. Gracie looked up at Aaron with pleading eyes.

"Can I, Daddy?" She asked. Aaron nodded.

"But remember-"

"Don't go outside the walls." Gracie said as she patted her knifes sheath on her belt. "I got this."

"Good." Aaron chuckled watching her run over to the group of other kids. She was already introducing herself as Grace from Alexandria who rode a horse for a day and who had to poop in a hole. "Jesus?"

"Upstairs. Georgie sent over some new music So he's hiding from his responsibilities." She said, "She'll be fine. I promise." Aaron nodded. He took a moment before he felt comfortable enough to leave his daughter, but the thought of some new music excited him. Aaron walked into the house, already hearing the violins playing above his head. He walked up stairs to see Jesus laying on the couch with his eyes closed tightly. He looked so peaceful and incredibly sexy. Aaron pushed Jesus' feet of the couch. Jesus bolted up, startled.

"Aaron!" Jesus stared at him, "What are you doing here? I mean, hi!"

"I had a nightmare about you, and I had to make sure you were okay." He said, "And I wanted to take Gracie out."

"What was the dream about?" Jesus asked.

"Walkers eating you. Like usual." Aaron said pulling Jesus up to a standing position.

"Walkers are terrified of me." He said stepping closer to Aaron. "This is a nice surprise." Aaron reached out and tucked Jesus' hair behind his ear. Jesus shivered. "Dance with me."

"Oh, I have two left feet." Aaron said. Jesus hooked his finger into Aaron belt loop and pulled his hips closer. Aaron could smell earth on Jesus. He could smell sweat. It made his head dance.

"That's okay." Jesus whispered. Aaron could feel his breath on his skin. "Ive been thinking a lot about you lately."

"Good I hope." He almost couldn't get the words out of his throat. Jesus slid his hand around his waist, pulling him tightly against him.

"Always." Jesus croaked out. Aaron began to kiss him. He never wanted to stop kissing him. His chest felt tight as Jesus untucked his shirt so he could feel Aaron's skin. "Tell me to stop."

"No." Aaron whispered against his lips. Jesus deepened the kiss and Aaron thought he might explode. He pushed Jesus against the wall nearly knocking the record player off the table. Jesus groaned as Aaron nipped at his neck. His hands fumbled at Jesus' belt buckle. He couldn't do this one handed at this angle. "I need you." Aaron mumbled against Jesus' skin.

"Now." Jesus said reaching for his bedroom's door. The men tumbled into his room in a web of kisses and moans. It had been too long since he had been this close to another man. It had been too long since he had felt this wanted. It had been too long since he had felt this safe in another man's arms. He didn't want this moment to ever end. He wanted this bliss to last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron laid next to Jesus with a permeant smile upon his face. This day had turned out better than he had ever envisioned. He had just wanted to make sure Jesus was safe. He was very sage especially when he was in his arms.

Aaron ran his finger down Jesus' spine. He had scars. Everyone probably had scars now a days. But on his alabaster skin, they were pretty sexy. Aaron leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon Jesus' should blade. He smelled like sweat. It was wonderful. Jesus stirred with a grunt. He yawned.

"Did I fall asleep?" He mumbled scratching his chin.

"Yeah. It's okay. You don't snore." Aaron said against his skin, nipping at it slightly., "How did you get this scar right here?" His finger danced along a small scar on his side. Jesus shivered with a chuckle.

"Johnny Manawa." He said with a smirk, turning around so he could see Aaron. He never wanted to stop looking at Aaron.

"Hmmmm, who is this Johnny guy?" he asked with a slight frown. "Do I need to fight him?"

"No. We were ten. It was at one of those group homes I was in. We got in a fight and he stabbed me with a pencil." He said. Aaron stroked the scar again, "It got pretty infected as you can imagine. Of course, they moved me not him from that home. That was a messed up situation. I was glad to get out of that one."

"I bet." Aaron kissed his shoulder, "What about this one?"

"Ah, scavenging. Me vs metal nail." Jesus said with a smirk. "I can be clumsy sometimes." Aaron scoffed at him.

"Ive seen you back flip. Ive seen you kill walkers in mid back flip. Youre not clumsy." Aaron said looking down into Jesus' blue eyes. His eyes entranced him. They were probably the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

"Do you have to go back to Alexandria any time soon?" Jesus asked. Aaron shrugged laying back down, hands tucked beneath his head. He didn't want to even think about leaving just yet. Six years ago, trips didn't take that long, but now relying on horses, they took a lot of planning.

"Whenever I want. I mean, Gracie has school, but other than that…" Aaron said. Jesus propped himself on his elbow.

"We have school here. Missing a couple of days won't hurt her anyway." He said. "I like having you here."

"I like being here." Aaron said. Jesus leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Aaron sighed happily against his lips. It had been too long since he had felt like this for another man. It had been too long since he had felt this wanted. He never thought he'd ever find it again, but here it was…right in his arms. He reluctantly pulled away, "But I will need to get back. I have a job to do there and you don't need the distraction here." Jesus sighed burying his face into Aaron's neck. He could hear Aaron's heartbeat. He would always remember that sound.

"I know." He mumbled. "I hate being in charge. I just want to go on scavenges." Aaron stroked his hair as he pulled him close.

"How do you get your hair so soft?" He asked. Jesus burst out laughing. "I mean, you don't have post apocalypse hair like the rest of us."

"I'm not telling you my hair secrets. It's going to my grave with me." He said as a bell sounded outside, "Lunch." Jesus climbed off the bed looking for his clothes they had throw about the room, "We caught a couple deer yesterday so there's plenty of food to go around. Come eat."

"Good. I'm starving. "Aaron said as he pulled his shirt back on. Jesus walked over to him and kissed him again. "Still am." Jesus chuckled as he led Aaron out of the bedroom and downstairs where The Hilltop community was gathering at the picnic tables. This was one of the things Aaron always loved about Hilltop. They ate together like one giant family.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gracie bounced up and down waving him over to her. Her excitement made Aaron smile from ear to ear. He loved her so much. He never knew being a sad would bring him this much joy, but watching her hit her milestones and become her own person, was amazing. He couldn't believe she was almost seven. Where had the time gone?

"Did you have a good story time, Bug?" He asked kissing the top of her head. She shooed him away with a chuckle.

"Yup. Addy read three books and then we went on a scavenger hunt and I found a pine cone." She said taking it out of her pocket.

"Ooh, that's a cool looking pinecone." Aaron said with a smile. He looked over to the barbeques and watched Jesus with his people. He knew how much Jesus hated having power. He just wanted everyone to be living their best lives possible. Jesus met his eyes with a smile. Aaron's heart skipped a beat.

"Whats up, buttercup?" Tara sat down next to Gracie, "Pound it." Gracie and Tara pounded their knuckles.

"I found a pinecone." Gracie said.

"Right on. Pinecones are cool." Tara said as Jesus walked over with arms full of plates.

"Here you go." Jesus handed a plate to Gracie, then Aaron. He sat down next to Aaron, stomach growling. "This smells great."

"It better be." Tara said as she began to cut the meat on her plate. She looked at Aaron, then glanced at Jesus, then back at Aaron, "Hmmm, interesting."

"What?" Jesus asked. She pointed her fork at Aaron.

"So where have you guys been the past couple of hours?" She asked. Aaron glanced at Jesus.

"Talking." He said. Tara chuckled shaking her head.

"I know it's been awhile for me, but those looks on your faces aren't talking faces." She said. Aaron couldn't help the redness in his cheeks. Tara shrugged her shoulders, "It's about time." Jesus chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gracie asked.

"pinecones. Eat your food." Aaron said trying to hide his red cheeks. Jesus reached beneath the table and put his hand on Aarons leg. Aaron gave him a side glance as Jesus gave his thigh a squeeze. It was going to be very hard to say good bye. I mean, it always was hard. But now that they took their relationship to the next level, it'd be even harder. He never wanted to let this man go.


	4. Chapter 4

He was in love. He had to be. Almost every waking moment, he thought of Jesus. When he was falling asleep at night, he thought about him and his lips on his skin. When Aaron woke up in the morning, He thought of Jesus and that perfect non apocalypse hair of his. It had been three weeks since he had seen him, and he just wanted him in his arms again.

He had been counting down the time until he could see him during their forest training. The weather was slowly growing colder, and he was scared itd be a tough winter and he wouldn't be able to see Jesus until Spring. Aaron had missed feeling like this. He missed living his life for another man. He missed feeling this wanted.

Aaron tied up the horse and walked through the long grass. He thought briefly about ticks. He hoped it was too cool for them, but he would offer a full body check to Jesus when they were done training. The thought made Aaron chuckle. Aaron stepped up on the log they often had lunch on and carefully balance on one leg. He looked around him to see if he saw Jesus was on his way.

Aaron glanced at his wrist and chuckled. He hadn't worn a watch a watch in a very long time. He had no use for one anymore. But still, he glanced at his wrist to check the time. He sighed slightly, balancing on one foot. He hoped Jesus remembered about their meeting. He had to. Jesus lived for these times as well.

"Where are you?" Aaron sighed jumping off of the log. He glanced up at the sky. That was his watch now. It was getting later than Aaron had expected. He didn't want to be out here past sun set, but it was looking like it may go that way if Jesus ever arrived. Jesus was never late. "Shit."

Should he start to worry? Maybe there was a hoard and Jesus needed help taking them down. Aaron chuckled. Jesus could probably handle himself alone in a hoard more than Aaron could. Aaron sighed. Maybe he should head out towards the dirt road that Jesus took in. Would that make him look like a stalker? He shrugged and started across the field to the over grown dirt road. He heard the clip clop of a horse coming down the road. A giant smile came across his face, but it soon faded when he saw Jesus wasn't on the horse.

"Hey, Buddy. Where's Jesus?" Aaron grabbed the reins of Jesus' horse. He glanced down the road, heart beat quickening slightly. Aaron climbed up onto the horse and began to go back down the road. Something was wrong. He could just feel it. Up a head, Aaron saw the road had been disturbed. Fresh dirt. Aaron trotted over to the spot and looked down the side of the road, down the embankment. There Jesus laid, blood covering his shirt. "Paul!" Aaron jumped off the horse and slid down the embankment. He knew something had happened. He should have looked sooner.

"Paul, can you hear me? Are you okay? Were you bit?" Aaron pulled up his shirt and checked his arms for walker bites. Jesus' eyes fluttered open. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"He threw me." Jesus mumbled.

"Don't try to move." Aaron said, "Theres a lot of blood."

"Rock." Jesus said, "Hurt."

"Yeah, I bet. I think your shoulder is dislocated. DO you think you could help me get your back up there?" Aaron asked, wishing her hand two hands right about now. Jesus mumbled something as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Shit." With all his strength, Aaron flung his Jesus' arm around his neck. _I can do this_, Aaron thought as he pulled the man up the side of the hill.

"Please, wake up." Aaron said trying to get him on the horse. He could really use the help. Aaron wanted to pass out from exhaustion, but he couldn't. He needed to find help for Jesus. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to get Jesus draped over the horse. Aaron got on as well and began to ride. Hilltop. He had to get to hilltop. It was the closest settlement.

* * *

Jerry stood at the look out tower with Dianne. It was growing cooler and he liked that. Wearing is body armor was always terrible in the Virginian Summers. But now, now it was bearable.

"Jer, whats that?" Dianne pointed off into the distance. Jerry followed her gaze.

"Oh crap. Get the King and Queen." He said climbing down. Jerry opened the gate without hesitation and bolted out. "Aaron! What happened?"

"He needs help. He lost blood. He was thrown from his horse I think." Aaron panted jumping off of the horse, "I don't know what to do. I just…I don't know what to do."

"You came to the right place." Jerry said helping Aaron with taking Jesus off of the horse. Jesus moaned with pain. "We got you now."

"What on earth happened?" Ezekiel and carol ran over to them, "Bring him to the infirmary." They carefully carried Jesus into the infirmary.

"Aaron." Jesus moaned loudly

"I'm right here." He said as Carol cut Jesus shirt off. Lots of road rash and a few gashes.

"Okay, let me set his shoulder and then we can take a look. He will most likely need some stitches." Carol said as she took hold of his shoulder, "Hold down right there." Aaron looked at her with wide eyes, "Please."

"oh…. Oh okay." In one swift move Carol reset Jesus' shoulder causing him to gasp.

"Oh god." Jesus moaned trying to sit up.

"No no. Stay right there. You got yourself good, Jesus. Youre going to need a few stitches." Carol smiled pulling up a chair, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Snake crossed in front of us, Spooked the horse and he threw me." Jesus groaned, "I hit my head good."

"This may hurt, but you have a rock deep embedded in this gash." Carol said, "I need to stop the bleeding." Jesus nodded. He wanted to pass out again, but Aaron was there. Aaron took Jesus' hand and kissed it tenderly.

"You scared me." He said.

"I'm sorry." Jesus mumbled as Carol started to dig around his biggest wound. The color drained from his face.

"I will send word to Alexandria and Hilltop of what happened." Ezekiel said, "Let Carol clean you up and youre welcome to stay until youre well again." Aaron watched as Carol began to stitch up the rock gashes on Jesus' arm and chest.

"I told you I was clumsy." Jesus mumbled, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Blame the horse." Aaron said not wanting to let go of Jesus' hand. "It could have been so much worse."

"He's not out of the woods by any means." Carol warned them, trying to concentrate on her stitches. Aaron rested his forehead against Jesus'. Jesus reached up and touched Aaron's cheek softly. Carol smiled to herself. It was always nice to see people she loved get closer. "Do you want something for the pain? It's just going to get worse."

"Save it for someone else." Jesus said. "I'll be okay."

"Don't ever do that again." Aaron whispered, "I love you too much to lose you. I can't lose another person." Through the pain, Jesus smiled.

"You love me?" He asked. Aaron pulled away for a moment looking at Carol who just smirked shaking her head. He looked back down at Jesus who was still as pale as a bed sheet.

"I do." Aaron said not hiding anything from him, "I don't know how we'll make it work, but We will. Just…."

"Say it again." Jesus said with a grunt as he shifted on the bed.

"I love you, Paul." Aaron said as serious as ever. "I didn't think I could ever love again, but…. Youve changed me. You've changed how I look at life. You've changed my soul and my heart beat." Jesus smiled up at him.

"No ones ever said that to me before." He said. Wincing at carol's stitches.

"You deserve all the love I have." Aaron said.

"I love you too." Jesus said with a shy smile, ignoring all the pain coursing through his body. Aaron leaned down and kissed Jesus softly. Not caring that Carol was right there watching this unfold. He had been too scared about losing Jesus in a silly Horse-riding accident.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. That's all that Jesus could feel. Pain all over his entire body. Carol was right. The days after the accident were the worse. He was still refusing any kind of pain management. He didn't want to take that away from anyone else that may be worse than him. Every time he moved, he wanted to throw up. His entire body looked like one giant bruise.

The only good thing about this whole ordeal was Aaron. He hadn't left his side. He could tell Aaron was petrified about the entire situation, the blood, the stitches, but he was so very thankful to have him here. Every time Aaron pushed Jesus' hair off of his face or helped him take a sip of water, he fell deeper in love with him.

"Try this oatmeal. You need to eat more." Aaron said pulling a chair up to Jesus' bedside.

"I'm fine. They have to be running low on food." He said looking out the window, "The frost came last night."

"Eat. They have plenty." Aaron said handing Jesus' the bowl, "You need to take care of yourself so you can get back to hilltop."

"Snow is coming." Jesus said.

"I know." Aaron followed his gaze out the window, "Eat." Jesus sighed and took a bite of the oatmeal. He hated oatmeal.

"You should send for Grace. I would hate a storm to come and you guys be separated for a while." Jesus said. Aaron smiled, rubbing his leg.

"Dianne already went to go get her." He said. Jesus smiled handing him back the bowl. "You done?"

"I can't finish it." Jesus grunted as he shifted in bed, "I need to get up." Aaron looked around the room as if he was expecting Carol to run in telling him not to move. He nodded extending his hand.

"Go slowly. Don't pop any stitches." He said. Jesus took in a deep breath as he took his boyfriends arm. Slowly, very slowly, Jesus sat up, dangling his legs over the side of his bed. "You got this." Slowly, Jesus stood up. He wobbled on his feet. Pain seared in his chest.

"This hurt." Jesus said. He wanted to move around though. He wasn't used to staying so immobile. It would take him awhile before he'd be able to fight again.

"I bet, Baby." Aaron whispered.

"Baby." Jesus chuckled shuffling his feet.

"Jesus. Paul. Baby. Snookums''''. Whatever." Aaron smiled holding Jesus' arm tightly.

"Not snookums." He said, "Jesus and Paul work just fine." Aaron chuckled as they slowly walked out of the room. Aaron helped him ignore the pain. Okay, that was a lie, Jesus still felt like shit, but Aaron being with him helped.

"Look who's up." Carol said from the front room.

"I couldn't stay still." Jesus admitted.

"You know your own limitations and frankly, I don't blame you." She said with a smile. "Use this chair if you need to sit."

"Was It obvious?" He asked.

"Just a little." Carol winked. Aaron helped Jesus over to the chair. With a loud groan, Jesus eased himself into the chair. He sighed heavily. He hated this. He absolutely hated this. Jesus was never one to stay put for long. Even when he had the flu a couple years ago, he was running around Hilltop doing his job (and getting everyone sick in the process). "Oh, here comes the snow." They looked out the window and saw snowflakes starting to fall.

"I'm going to go check to see if Grace is coming." Aaron said putting his jacket on. He kissed the top of Jesus' head. He hated snow. He hated the cold. He wasn't built for winter. Aaron walked outside, shivering even with a coat on. He hoped Gracie was bundled up.

"I see them, Man." Jerry called down to him from the look out tower. Aaron smiled as he opened up the gate and saw the two blonds riding in on horseback.

"Daddy!" Gracie squealed, waving her hands. Dianne held her tight around her waist.

"Hi, Bug!" Aaron waved. Boy had he missed that little girl. Dianne stopped the horse next to Aaron, "Come here." Gracie jumped into Aaron's arms and he hugged her tightly. He sighed with happiness looking up at Dianne, "Thank you so much for bringing her to me."

"No problem. She's a character." Dianne chuckled, "I got to hear plenty of stories of Cowboys and Princesses."

"Oh, I bet." Aaron chuckled. "Come on. Jesus wants to see you. Remember he dosent feel good." Gracie nodded as she held onto Aaron's hand tightly. She had missed him so much. "Look who I found!"

"Oh, Jesus, you look like poop." Gracie said looking at Jesus. He tried not to laugh because it hurt him greatly.

"Grace." Aaron scolded with a smirk, "Maybe she should call you Paul." Jesus nodded with a wincing chuckle.

"Paul, you look like poop." Gracie said.

"Grace, don't say poop like that." Aaron said.

"Well, she's probably right. I haven't dared to look in the mirror yet." He said, looking at Grace, "I appreciate your honesty."

"Daddy says I'm too honest." She said with a shrug. Aaron gave Jesus a I'm sorry look.

"Well, honesty is one of my favorite qualities in a person, so I think we're going to get along very well." Jesus said with a tired smirk.

* * *

Aaron was even more in love with Jesus now, if that was even possible. As soon as they got Jesus settled back into his bed, Gracie carefully snuggled with him as he read her a bed time story. Aaron glanced out the window and saw the snow was falling faster. He was so thankful to have Grace and Jesus with him during the storm.

"I think she's out." Jesus whispered. Aaron nodded.

"She'll be snoring soon." He winked, "Is she too heavy for you?" Jesus shook his head.

"No. Shes perfect." He said pushing her blond hair off of her face. Aaron's heart was about to burst.

"Did you ever think you'd be here?" He asked Jesus.

"Snuggling A Seven-year-old girl? No. Loving you? No. Even though I always thought you were pretty cute." Jesus smirked, trying to shift slightly without pain.

"I am pretty cute." Aaron said with a smirk. "I just never thought I'd be this happy. You know what my mother put me through. And when I was in Niger River Delta and Liberia, I didn't think I'd be right here, with you and Grace." Aaron was silent for a minute, drifting off to his memories of NGO and Eric. He chuckled, "With all the crap that's going on in this world, I'm kind of glad I get to raise Gracie in it. She dosent have to experience the hatred I had to go through. Theres no more conversation therapy. No more bigotry, I hope."

"Conversation therapy?" Jesus arched his eyebrow.

"My mom wasn't a nice woman, even though I wasn't out, I wasn't manly enough for her." He smiled weakly, "But this world we can make it how we want, Paul. We can make sure theres no hatred and everyone is accepted. Children aren't going to rot in group homes. God…I'm getting to serious, aren't I?"

"You can get serious whenever you want. You don't always have to be a comedian." Jesus said to him.

"Ah, that's hard for me." Aaron said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too and I love this little girl." He said kissing the top of her head.

"What are we going to do?" Aaron asked. Jesus sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know." He said looking at Aaron, "I can't exactly leave Hilltop and you can't exactly leave your post at Alexandria."

"I couldn't leave my people." Aaron sighed watching the snow come down faster. His heart ached thinking about leaving Jesus. He turned at looked at him, "But I'm not. Youre my people. You and Grace are my people." Jesus smiled at him.

"Youre my person as well, but you know what I mean." He said. "Let's not think about it right now. We're going to be stuck here for a little but still. Let's just enjoy it." Aaron nodded. He didn't want to leave Jesus. He didn't want to tell Gracie Jesus wasn't coming back with them. He just wanted to live together as one big happy family.


	6. Chapter 6

Every day it was getting easier and easier to move. His stitches were finally out, and he felt like soon he could start doing back flips even though Aaron told him he wasn't allowed to just yet. The snow had piled up, but it had soon been cleared by the people of the Kingdom. Jesus prayed Hilltop was cleared and safe under Tara supervision.

"Paul, do you wanna have a race?" Gracie asked as she bounced from one foot to the other.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jesus smirked, "From these steps to the armory?" Gracie nodded. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Kid."

"I'm not going to go easy on you old man." Gracie laughed, "Go!" Gracie bolted across the courtyard. Jesus took off after her.

"He's feeling better, I see." Carol smiled watching them. Gracie made it to the armory two steps before Jesus.

"Yeah. He is." Aaron said, "I think we'll be out of your hair soon."

"No rush. You guys are always welcomed here, but I know The Hilltop probably needs him." Carol said watching Jesus and Gracie race to another spot in the Kingdom. Aaron sighed. "Youre not ready?" He shrugged.

"I'm not ready to go back to Alexandria." He told her. Carol nodded.

"Sometimes what is best for you is what needs to be priority not what is best for the community. Trust me." She said to him, "Did I ever think leaving Alexandria would be good for me? Now look."  
"Youre queen of The Kingdom." Aaron chuckled.

"Oh please." Carol laughed nudging him, "I have a wonderful husband and an amazing son, who is at the hilltop and could probably use more male figures in his life." She winked. "Bottom line is, you need to trust your heart and your gut. Screw what Michonne will say. I mean, look at those two…" Aaron watched Jesus and Grace. They were having a snowball fight and laughing nonstop. Aaron had never heard Grace laugh this much. Jesus' eyes twinkled every time he looked at her. "I think you have your answer right there."

"I think youre right." Aaron said giving Carol a pat on her back. He scooped up some snow and pelted it at Jesus.

"Hey, Daddy. Youre not playing." Gracie said. Aaron threw more snow at her, "Hey!"

"I'm always playing. I'm Dad." Aaron said making a snowball and grinning at Jesus, "I'd run if I were you." Jesus put his hands up.

"Hey. I'm still recovering." He said.

"No youre not." Aaron laughed pegging the snowball at Jesus. It hit him in his right shoulder.

"Your snowballs suck." He said.

"I have one hand." Aaron said as Gracie pegged him with a snowball. He gasped and grabbed her. She squealed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Aaron laid his head on Jesus' chest with a sigh. His heartbeat thudded in his ear loudly. Jesus ran his hand though his curls. He kissed the top of his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Jesus asked. Aaron ran his finger across one of Jesus' chest. Scars.

"Us." He said.

"oh?" Jesus wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron. He was happy hugging him didn't cause him pain anymore. He just wanted to be close to him.

"I think, I need to follow what my heart is telling me." He said glancing up at Jesus, "Seeing you with Grace…. It makes me fall in love with you even more, if that was even possible. I don't want to break her heart. I don't want to take you away from her."

"I don't think I could handle that." Jesus said seriously, "I love her."

"I know." Aaron sat up in bed, tucking his legs beneath him, "You accept me for who I am. You don't care about my hand. You don't care that I'm a dad and all that other shit. I'm glad I've found you. Even if it took a few years for me to realize you were here." Jesus chuckled sitting up.

"I think we're one of the same. Our outlooks on life and the people in it. We have a very similar philosophy, so it was a matter of time." Jesus said. Aaron nodded.

"It was." Aaron chuckled, "I think…. I think moving to Hilltop would be the best move for Grace and I." An even bigger smile broke out on Jesus' face.

"Really?" He asked, "What about the council?"

"Fuck the council." Aaron said, "I…My family matters more than Michonne or Siddiq or whomever. I don't want to leave you." Jesus grabbed Aaron's face with his calloused hands. He looked deep into his eyes, causing Aaron to shiver.

"I love you so much." He said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Aaron put his hand on his chest and sighed with happiness against his lips. It had been too long since he had been this happy. He deserved this.

* * *

The winds were chilling them to their bones as they drove the wagon towards Hilltop. Gracie huddled in between the two men to stay warm. Jesus pulled on the horses' reins as they neared Hilltop. He was excited to be back, but yet, despite his injuries, was going to miss the alone time with Aaron.

"We're here." He said as the gates opened up. Jesus brought the horses and wagon into the courtyard. People crept from their trailers waving. Tara and Enid jogged over to the wagon.

"Finally." Tara said. Jesus chuckled, climbing off of the wagon.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She said, "Too many complaints and shit like that."

"Any supplies for me?" Enid grinned. Aaron nodded as he helped Gracie into Enid's stretched arms. She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"You have one box of supplies." He said, "Henry! You have a box too." Henry jogged over to the wagon, "Your mother wanted to make sure you had home comforts, I guess. Theres some cookies in there I think."

"Sweet!" Henry grabbed one of the boxes, but Jesus clicked his tongue.

"Help Enid with hers before you help yourself." He said.

"Oh right. Yes. Sorry, Sir." Henry grabbed the other box, "I'll bring it into the trailer for you, Enid."

"Thank you." She chuckled, "Let's get you inside, Squirt." The five of them walked into the warmth of the main house.

"So, besides the complaints, things have been running smoothly." Tara said, "Daryl brought us a few deer last week so that helped out, but you look like shit."

"You should have seen him a few weeks ago." Aaron chuckle ruffling Jesus Non-Apocalypse hair.

"Do you need me to check anything out or change anything or whatever?" Enid asked putting Gracie down. Jesus shook his head.

"I'm fine, really. Just need to retrain my body." Jesus said, taking Aaron's hand. The girls exchanged looks and smiles, "So…."

"Thank god." Enid and Tara said at the same time.

"What?" Aaron chuckled.

"Are you moving here?" Tara asked, "Because that would be great, and it would help Jesus be less mopey and annoying."

"I'm not mopey." Jesus crossed his arms.

"You can be mopey." Enid said, "Welcome to Hilltop, Grace and Aaron. I'm going to unpack, but please come by the Infirmary later, Jesus, so I can give you a check up and update your medical file. Please." Jesus sighed.

"Right. I will. Later." He said.

"So, Grace, come here. I'll show you which room is yours." Tara said taking Grace's hand, "Do you want me to send for your stuff?" Aaron bit his lip thinking about his hosue of things. He shook his head.

"No, I'll go when it warms up a bit." He said, "Listen to Aunt Tara. Shes in charge." Tara and Grace exchanged looks.

"Youre in for it now." Tara laughed as she took grace down the hallway. Jesus turned to Aaron with a large smile upon his face.

"Welcome home." He said kissing Aaron's forehead. Aaron wrapped his arm around Jesus' shoulders and sighed with happiness. Maybe he could make Hilltop feel like a real home. He wouldn't feel used and unwanted here. But he was not looking forward to going back to Alexandria to get their things. That would be a shit show.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron and Grace were settling into Hilltop life perfectly. Jesus had no doubt that this would be a perfect match for them. Grace was flourishing at their school. More than she ever did in Alexandria. In just a few weeks, she could sign better than all of them which lead to some hilarious stories between her and Connie. She was reading her way through every book in the Hilltop. She was more outgoing and more helpful around the community. Aaron just knew this had been the right move.

"Paul?" Grace mumbled from the couch, not looking up from her book. Jesus put his pen down. He had been working on the pile of paperwork Tara had left for him. Who had known even in the zombie apocalypse there would be paperwork? He wondered if Maggie would have had all this paperwork.

"What, bug?" He asked.

"What does a banana taste like?" She asked him. Jesus stared blankly at her.

"Excuse me?" Gracie sighed finally looking up from her book.

'it says Carlie bit into the banana with a happy sigh. Bananas were her favorite fruit. But ive never had one. What does it taste like?" She asked.

"Well, Bananas taste like…." Jesus searched his brain to find the words. He had no idea what to tell her. It had never occurred to him that she never got to experience things he used to take for granted. "Theyre kind of sweet, I guess. You've seen one, right?"

"Well yeah. In the picture book about the monkey." She said with a shrug, "Did people really have huge parties with cake and presents for their birthdays? You know back in the olden days?" Jesus chuckled.

"Yeah. Huge cakes. Lots of presents and balloons. You've seen balloons before, right?" He asked. Gracie narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I've seen balloons before." She said. Jesus laughed throwing his hands up. "Can I have a birthday party?"

"Of course." He said with a smile, "We haven't had a birthday celebration in a while."

"Can Judith come?" Gracie asked him. He sighed.

"I…. I don't think she'd be allowed to come all the way here." He told her, "But youre making friends here, they can come." Gracie frowned with a sad nod. "But I'll make sure you have a big cake."

"And presents?" She asked.

"Lots of presents." He said as Aaron walked up stairs.

"Daddy, I'm going to have a huge birthday party with lots of presents. Paul said so." Grace said bouncing on the couch. Aaron looked at Jesus who just shrugged.

"I guess so." He said, "Addy is looking for you to go over your homework." Grace grumbled as she got up.

"Fine." She said walking downstairs.

"So…Birthday party?" Aaron asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She was asking me about bananas, and I froze, okay?" Jesus laughed, "And shes so cute she deserves a birthday party. All kids deserve a birthday party."

"I never had one growing up." Aaron said falling onto the couch taking the clip board from Jesus.

"Neither did I." Jesus said, "Well, there was this one time, in one of the homes I was in, I got a hostess cupcake with a candle in it."

"Mmmm. Those were good. Chocolate or orange?" Aaron said.

"Well, Orange of course." Jesus said with a chuckle, "So, we need to start getting some old traditions back."

"Right. I agree. What's this?" Aaron asked. Jesus groaned.

"Ideas for this year's crops. Placement and stuff like that." He said, "Sorghum, Corn, tomatoes, squash and strawberries so far. Alden is going to expand the hatchery, so we'll have more chicken and eggs I think this year."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Aaron said throwing the clipboard across the room, "You need a break."

"Ooooh, Tara is going to kill you." Jesus said.

"Let her. Ive been through worse things than Tara Chambler." Aaron said as Jesus laid his head down on his lap. Jesus closed his eyes as Aaron ran his fingers through his Non-Apocalypse hair.

"Personally, I wouldn't mess with Tara." He told his boyfriend. He sighed with happiness, "I like when you do that to my hair."

"Now that we live together, youre going to have to tell me how you get your hair like this. You shouldn't keep secrets from me." Aaron said. Jesus chuckled, "Our relationship shouldn't be based off of lies."

"Youre ridiculous." Jesus said pulling at Aaron's collar to pull him into a quick kiss. "If You tell anyone I'll kill you."

"I'll take it to my grave." Aaron said. Jesus leaned up and whispered in Aaron's ear. His breath made his stomach swim with butterflies.

"Eggs. Twice a month. I wash my hair with eggs." Jesus laid back down with a laugh.

"Your deep dark secret is you wash hair with eggs? You need better secrets." Aaron chuckled as his dad ears perked up. He listened to the sounds on the breeze. He could hear his child crying. Aaron jumped up, nearly knocking Jesus to the floor.

"Aaron!" Tara yelled his named from downstairs, "Gracie fell and hurt herself." Aaron jogged down the stairs and bolted outside. Gracie was sitting on the picnic table with Enid in front of her. She was sobbing great big tears.

"She's okay." Enid said.

"Baby, what happened?" Aaron covered her in great big hug.

"I w-w-was running…and…I-I-I-I" grace began crying harder. Enid smiled as she wrapped the child's ankle.

"She was running and didn't see a hole. She twisted her ankle. It's a pretty good sprain, but she'll be good as new before we know it." Enid smiled at the child, "I think this call for a strawberry." Grace immediately stopped crying.

"You have a strawberry?" She sniffled. Aaron looked up at Jesus with a chuckle.

"I picked it this morning. I think itd the first of the season." Enid said, "If your dads say it's okay you can have it, but you need to be brave. I know it hurts but soon you'll be okay." Gracie looked up at Aaron and Jesus.

"You can have whatever you want as long as youre not crying." Aaron kissed the top of her head. He never did well when she wasn't feeling well. When she would get sick as a baby, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He was always afraid of her dying and turning. He would make her sleep on his chest during her sicknesses. Even when she was teething and there were no chances of her turning, he worried.

"I guess a strawberry is what the doctor ordered." Jesus smiled at Enid.

"I'll go grab it." Enid patted Gracie's leg and went to go get the rare treat.

"Paul, she called you one of my dad's." Gracie giggled.

"I know." Jesus sat next to her on the picnic table, "Is that weird?"

"Naw." Gracie said with a shrug, "Youre cool." Jesus and Aaron both laughed. "I love you anyway so whatever."

"I love you too, Bug." Jesus said looking at Aaron, "You too." Aaron smiled. He loved his little family. He never thought he'd be this happy again, but boy was he wrong. He had never been this happy before.


	8. Chapter 8

Birthday planning was in full swing. Between Grace, Enid, and Connie, Grace's birthday party was getting out of hand. Cakes were being planned, decorations were being planned, presents were being planned. Aaron tried to get them to scale it back, but the ladies had other plans. You only turn eight once, Aaron. Eight is a big deal, Jesus.

"You should see the decorations Connie is making." Aaron laughed walking into the dining room. "I mean, theyre cute, but why do we need lanterns?"

"Let's get married." Jesus said stretching in his chair, "It's legal now." Aaron stared at him in surprise. "Oooorrrr Not."

"No. it's just. That took me off guard." Aaron said. "That's uh…That's just a big step."

"It is, but whats the difference between that and we have now other than a ring and you guys with my last name." He said. "If you want my last name." Aaron just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"My mother is rolling over in her grave right now." He said. Jesus couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Youre laughing at my dead mother?"

"I am." Jesus said with a smirk, "With what you've told me about her…. I'm laughing." A smile came across Aaron's face finally.

"Aaron, that Paul boy really is a doll, but does he have to be a gay? Wasting those good looks on being a fag.+" Aaron said mocking his mother's voice.

"Look, we don't have to if it's moving to fast. But we're leaving for Alexandria in a few days to pick up your things. We can ask Gabriel to marry us is a quick ceremony. You don't even have to call it a ceremony if that sounds stupid." Jesus said standing up, "I know we're already a family, but I think it'd be cool if we could make it official."

"Well, it's your job to find us rings." Aaron said.

"Is that a yes?" Jesus put his hands on Aaron's hips.

"Of course. I just had an incredibly sexy man say he wanted to marry me. I'd be an idiot to turn that down." Aaron said kissing Jesus' on his forehead. "But rings."

"Ive already got that under control." He chuckled. "Ive planned on asking you for a while now."

"You sly dog." Aaron said playfully pushing him away. Yes, his mother was certainly spinning in her grave right now.

* * *

Aaron's heartbeat faster the closer they got to Alexandria. It has been month since he had been back, He didn't want any confrontation between him and Michonne. Gracie bounced in the wagon as they stopped in front of the steel fence of Alexandria.

"Hilltop is here." Eugene yelled from the look out, "Open the gates." Jesus steered the wagon into the community. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Aaron said, "I'm just here to pick up our stuff. We won't cause any trouble. Where is Michonne?"

"She is off hunting. She wasn't too happy when she heard you were coming." Eugene told him. Aaron sighed looking at Jesus.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome, Eugene. We will do what we need to do before she gets back." Jesus clapped the man on his back.

"It wasn't that warm." Eugene mumbled climbing back up to the look out post. Jesus chuckled climbing back into the wagon to take it to Aaron's former house.

"Can I go play with Judith for a little bit?" Gracie asked, Judith and RJ were both standing on their steps, bouncing back and forth with excitement. Aaron nodded.

"Stay where I can see you." He said. Gracie jumped off of the wagon and the three children bolted to the makeshift playground. Aaron looked at his former hosue and sighed.

"Do you miss it?" Jesus asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No. Not really. It's just the nostalgia. Grace's first steps type of nostalgia." Aaron said, "But we'll have plenty of firsts back at Hilltop."

"Already have." Jesus kissed Aarons shoulder. The men climbed off of the wagon and into the house. Boxes of items were already piled up in the hallway. "Looks like Michonne took it upon herself to get you guys out of here." Aaron sighed glancing into one of the boxes.

"Yeah…. How nice of her." He said, "Let's just load these into the wagon. Oh, don't forget those give Siddiq the herbs." The men loaded the boxes into the back of the wagon. The boxes were mostly clothes and pictures Grace drew, but they were things Aaron wanted.

"Is that all you want to bring?" Jesus asked. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go find Gabriel." He said. A large smile crept upon Jesus' face.

"So, youre really on board with this?" Jesus asked kissing his knuckles.

"Of course." Aaron said, "As long as Gabriel will marry us…. What if he says no?"

"Then we'll marry each other under the eyes of…nature and the trees and animals out there." Jesus laughed, "This world is what we make it." Aaron nodded giving his hand a squeeze. He glanced over to the playground. The children were laughing and running around. They needed to build a playground for the kids at the hilltop. The men walked up to the church, Rosita with an extremely large belly gave them a weak smile.

"I'm surprised you came back to get your things." She said to Aaron.

"Me too." He admitted, "Gabriel in there?"

"Yeah. He's writing a sermon or something." She laughed slightly wanting to go train in this nice weather. But this belly of hers didn't allow her to do too much. Any time now the baby would be here and frankly, she was ready.

"Cool. We want to get married." Jesus said. Rosita nodded with an approving smile.

"Right on." She said as the men walked into the church. Gabriel looked up from where he smiled with a large smile.

"Welcome!" he said with a booming voice. "What can I do for you, Gentlemen?"

"Well, if it's okay, we'd like you to marry us." Aaron said trying not to be nervous. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous.

"Oh?" Gabriel closed his notebook. "Now?"

"If that's all right with you." Jesus told him, "If you have time." Gabriel chuckled.

"I always have time to help make a family official." He told them, "There are things we need first. We need a witness and we need rings."

"I'll witness." Rosita said from the doorway.

"There you go. Our witness." Aaron said.

"Rings?" Gabriel arched his eyebrow. Jesus reached into his pocket and pulled out two dark bands. Aaron's eyes grew large.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Didn't get them. I had them made." Jesus said holding one up. "Alden and I designed and made them. I hope it fits. I measured your finger while you slept."

"That's creepy." Aaron chuckled. "But cute. Yes, Gabriel, we just…. I don't know."

"Don't worry." Gabriel chuckle, "I understand short and sweet."

"Exactly." Jesus said as Gabriel motioned everyone to the front of the church. Rosita laughed.

"Gabriel is never short and sweet." She said. Gabriel winked at her.

"Hold hands and we'll start. Marriage is a commitment in life, where two people can find and bring out the very best in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that has the promise of a lifetime." Gabriel said. Aaron's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. This time last week he never thought he'd be here. But here he was. "Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life." Rosita cleared her throat. Gabriel smiled weakly, "Right. Short and sweet."

"I told you." Rosita giggled.

"Aaron, take this ring, place it on Paul's left hand and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Gabriel said. Aaron slid the ring onto Jesus' finger. He felt like he was going to faint.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Aaron said barely audible.

"Paul, take this ring, place it on Aaron's right hand and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Gabriel smiled.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Jesus aid wanting to kiss him already.

"Paul and Aaron from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world." Gabriel glanced at Rosita who was giving him a look, "It is my distinct pleasure to introduce to the world…. uh…last name?" Jesus chuckled.

"Rovia. Hes taking my name. Right?" Jesus asked. Aaron nodded with a nervous smile.

"It is my distinct pleasure to introduce to the world Paul and Aaron Rovia. You may kiss." Gabriel looked at Rosita for an approving smile. Jesus grabbed Aaron's face with his calloused hands.

"God, I love you." He whispered pulling Aaron into a deep kiss sealing what they had just done. Rosita began to clap.

"We did it." Aaron whispered against his lips.

"We did it." Jesus smiled. They had anticipated the trip to Alexandria to be a fight, but it turned out the trip changed their lives for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am eight,_ Grace thought as she opened her eyes. She almost squealed as she bounced out of her bed. The birds sang happy birthday out of her window like she was some magical forest fairy. Daddy had laid out her birthday dress the night before. She tore off her pajamas throwing them to the floor without a care in the world. You only turned eight once. Eight was a big one. She wasn't a baby anymore. Grace pulled the pink dress over her head. Normally she wouldn't wear dresses but today was a special occasion. She skipped over to her dresser and grabbed her belt with her knife on it. She never went anywhere without it even though shes never really seen a walker up close. She felt safe with it on her hip. Just in case. Grace next grabbed her brush and ribbons for her hair. I am eight. She skipped out of her room and followed the smell of pancakes cooking. It was her favorite breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Bug." Aaron stood in the dining room with a pile of birthday pancakes. Grace grinned brightly, showing off her newly lost tooth gap.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She said bouncing over to Connie, "Can you braid my hair?" Connie nodded.

One or two? Connie signed.

Two, Grace signed back. She plopped down at the dining table and Connie stood behind her to give her pigtails. Connie loved doing her hair.

"There's the birthday girl." Jesus walked in holding a small box. Grace eyed it, "Hmmmm, I wonder if I should give this to you now or wait." Grace's blue eyes grew large.

"Oh, I deserve just one present now." She told him. Jesus laughed placing the small box in front of her. She stared at it. She wanted to tear it open, but she knew that wasn't polite. Grace slowly picked it up and took off the lid. It was a necklace. A beautiful golden necklace with a sparkly heart dangling off of it. "Ooooh."

"Now that youre older, you deserve to have some sparkle." Jesus said, his own eyes twinkling with excitement. Connie finished the pigtails and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Paul!" Grace exclaimed. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to call Jesus. Paul seemed fitting two months ago, but now Daddy and he were married. She didn't want to call him Dad. But she wasn't sure what exactly else to pick. She was debating Papa because it was close to Paul, but this decision would have to come another day. Today she was eight. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course." Jesus took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck. Grace touched the sparkle. "It looked perfect on you." Grace looked at him with the biggest smile shes ever made.

"Thank you." She said as Aaron put a pile of pancakes in front of her.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Aaron asked. Grace giggled.

"Not until cake time. There's cake, right?" She asked.

"There is cake." Jesus said sitting next to her, "There will always be cake for a birthday party." Grace bit into her pancakes with a sigh. She didn't get them a lot, but when she did, they tasted amazing. She liked the pancakes at The Hilltop better than the ones she had at Alexandria. As she ate, she watched her fathers. They were whispering about something. Was it birthday related or was it work related? They always had that same silly look on their faces when they looked at each other.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Mrs. Bridget Carmichael walked into the dining room. She was part of one of the newer groups in The Hilltop. Her, her husband, and their little boy, Killian. They talked weird like they were from another country like Yumiko, but Grace wasn't sure where that was. "Well, don't you look pretty as a picture?"

"Connie did my hair and Paul gave me this necklace." Grace said bouncing in her chair, "Are you guys coming to my party?"

"I'm afraid not, M'love. Killian was a wee bit sick last night, but I'm afraid me and Mr. Carmichael caught whatever he had." She smiled weakly. "That's why I wanted to give you this before I laid back down." Bridget handed her a thick book, "Anne of Green Gables. This book a little girl. Every girl needs to read it."

"I love books! Thank you, Mrs. Carmichael." Grace said taking the book from her.

"Anything for you, M'Darling." Bridget smiled weakly as Jesus walked over to her. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Do you want me to send Enid over to your trailer?" He asked. Bridget chuckled.

"No. I've dealt with worse. Thank you though. Save me a piece of cake, Gracie." She said. Bridget patted Jesus' arm, "Thank you though." Jesus nodded as he watched her leave the room. Connie tapped the table as she held up her notebook.

**Three hours until party time! **

* * *

They kept the music to the minimum obviously, but nothing else was kept to a minimum. Both Jesus and Aaron felt they had gone overboard, but both Enid and Tara told them to mind their own business…. As if their daughter wasn't their business. Pink and purple decorations filled the courtyard. The once dirty and dusty Hilltop now looked like a princess threw up all over it. Jesus wasn't sure how they had pulled it off but to see the look on Grace's face, made it worth it. He thought briefly about what Gregory would say about this. Oh Lord, he would hate it.

Aaron was also impressed with the gifts. Who had guessed in the zombie apocalypse people would be able to give gifts in wrapping paper? It was little things like this he had forgotten about. Grace received a lot of book, which were her favorite. She also received a couple handmade dolls and even a chess set.

"This is the best day ever." Grace said trying to hold her excitement as Aaron place a big box in front of her. "This is big."

"It's also hot in there so open it quickly." Aaron chuckled. Grace heard movement in the box. Her eyes grew large as she opened the top of the box. A small orange kitten with a blue ribbon around its neck popped up.

"A kitten!" Grace squealed scooping it up and nuzzling it. Jesus gave Aaron a look who gave him a shrug, "You are so soft. I'm going to call you George."

"Like the monkey." Aaron chuckled kissing the top of her head, "Gosh, I love you so much, Grace. Thank you for being my daughter." Grace smiled at him.

"Thank you for choosing to be my daddy." She said as Kelly slowly walked out of the main house with a large cake in her hands. "Cake!" She gave George a kiss as everyone began to since happy birthday. This was the best day ever. This was the best tradition ever. The cake was placed down in front of her. She had to make a wish on the candle that was lit on top of the cake. She knew that much. She closed her eyes and made the biggest wish she could think of and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped. She liked that everyone clapped for her.

The cake was delicious. She wasn't sure how it got so sweet; she didn't understand how baking worked. Daddy had told her it was easier in the olden days before Walkers. She always wondered what that world was like. Grace grabbed three small pieces of cake.

"What are you doing baby?" Aaron chuckled.

"I promised the Carmichaels I'd bring them cake, Silly." She said.

"That's right. Be sure to knock before you go in." Aaron said. Grace nodded as she walked around the side of the main house to The Carmichaels trailer. She balanced the three pieces of cake in one hand as she knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I got some cake for you." She said bouncing on one foot. Grace sighed knocking again. "Mrs. Carmichael?" She opened the trailer door. It was pretty dark in there. "Are you napping?" She dropped her voice down to a whisper. The trailer smelled. It smelled worse than when she throws up. Grace walked over to their table and put the cake down. She heard movement behind her. "Killian?" She turned to see a small shadow walking towards her.

Her heart began to beat faster. This was scary. From out of the shadows, Killian stumbled closer. It looked like Killian, but it wasn't him. She knew that. His skin looked different. His eyes looked different. His teeth snapped at her. Grace hand went right to the knife she had on her hip. The knife she had never used, but the knife her daddy taught her how to use.

"Killian?" She whispered as the former child lunged for her. Grace stumbled back knocking the cake onto the floor. She kicked the snapping walker as she pulled her knife out. Aim for the head. Aim for the head. She could hear her fathers' words echo through her brain. "I'm sorry." She whimpered as Killian lunged for her again. Grace pierced her knife into his brain causing her pretty pink dress to be covered in blood. She pulled the knife out and Killian slumped to the floor. Tears welled up in Grace's eyes. "I'm sorry." She was about to sit down when she heard another sound. This time louder. This time there were two of them. Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it to them. They were much too big. Grace backed up towards the door as Bridget snapped towards her.

"Daddy!" Grace finally let out a blood curdling scream as she opened the door and her and Bridget went toppling down the stairs. Aaron looked up from the festivities. The color drained from his face. His fear was exactly what he was witnessing. Him too far away to get to his child in time. He froze for a second before running over to her. Jesus was three paces ahead of him who body tackled Bridget. Aaron grabbed Grace in his arm, tears in his own eyes and grace hysterically cried.

"Are you hurt? Are you bit?" Aaron began to check her over. Grace shook her head.

"I killed him." She whimpered. Aaron wiped the blood off of her face, "I got him in the head just like you show me."

"Oh God." Aaron held her as close to him as she would allow. She began to cry into his chest. Aaron too began to cry softly, not ever wanting to let go of her. A crowd was forming around them, terrified of what had just happened, flashbacks to when the Saviors attacked many years ago. Jesus knelt down.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I k-killed him." She whimpered. Aaron looked up at Jesus with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"You saved yourself." He sighed, "We're going to try to get the trailer out of here and burn it. Bodies and all." Aaron nodded. "I don't want whatever they got sick with to get out if that's in fact what happened. I'm not risking it."

"Take care of it." Aaron said standing up still holding onto Grace as tight as his arm would allow. Such a wonderful day ending on such a bad note. It could have ended even worse. He always hated showing Grace how to use her knife and how to protect herself. But at this very moment he was so very thankful that he did. He would have died if she had been bitten.


End file.
